1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a controlling method of the same, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a controlling method of the same, in which when a plurality of applications controllable on a digital television (DTV) or a personal computer (PC) are executed at a time, the respective applications are simultaneously controlled through a single or a plurality of input devices, and cursors for simultaneously controlling the plurality of applications are displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As opposed to a related art analog-type TV that outputs and displays just one broadcasting image to a screen, a digital-type TV that has appeared in recent years can display two or more broadcasting images and content images at the same time. Further, as a processing performance of the TV is enhanced and contents are diversified, a recent trend changes from a unilateral TV, in which a user can only passively view a broadcast, to an interactive TV in which the screen is controllable by a user through an input device such as a remote controller, a mouse, or etc.
Particularly, there has recently been proposed a method of providing interactive contents such as a game, a digital contents management (DMC) or the like through the TV. However, a related art remote controller with only buttons is not sufficient to control such interactive contents in the TV. Accordingly, there has also been proposed a method of controlling the TV through an advanced input device having a higher degree of freedom like a cursor, a pointer, etc.
Generally, when a plurality of programs is running in a PC, only one window or program is activated at a time. In this case, it is possible to control only the activated window or program even if the plural programs are overlapped. Accordingly, one user may use and control the plurality of programs by directly switching the activated program.
However, if the plurality of programs are activated and needed to be simultaneously controlled independently of each other through the input devices, respectively, it is required to newly set up which cursor is assigned to which program and how the cursor operates.